1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma display panel and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel that is adaptive for minimizing noise/vibration and heat generated therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel devices have been developed that reduce weight and bulk, which are drawbacks of the cathode ray tube (CRT). Such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electro-luminescence display (ELD), etc.
The PDP of these flat panel display devices allows an ultraviolet ray, generated upon discharge of an inactive mixed gas, such as He+Xe, Ne+Xe or He+Xe+Ne, etc., to radiate a phosphorous material to thereby display, a picture. The PDP has been used for high-resolution television, monitors and as an internal or external advertising display because it has a rapid response speed and is suitable for displaying a large-area picture.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show the internal structure of the conventional plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional PDP includes a display panel 2, a frame (or heatproof panel) 8, and a printed circuit board 16.
The display panel 2 includes a front substrate 6 and a rear substrate 4. The rear substrate 4 is coated with a phosphorous material (not shown). The front substrate 6 transmits light generated from the phosphorous material to thereby display a desired picture.
The rear substrate 4 of the display panel 2 is adhered with a double-faced tape 12 having high heat conductivity, by which the display panel 2 is joined with the frame 8. The double-faced tape 12 acts to transfer heat generated upon driving of the display panel 2 into the frame 8. Since such a double-faced tape 12 has high density and hardness to facilitate a high heat-conductivity function, it rapidly transfers heat generated upon driving of the display panel 2 into the frame 8. Accordingly, the frame 8 not only supports the display panel, but also discharges heat.
The printed circuit board 16 is attached to the frame 8 to supply the display panel 2 with a desired driving signal. To this end, the printed circuit board 16 and the display panel 2 are connected to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) (not shown). Further, the printed circuit board 16 and the frame 8 are engaged with a plurality of screws 10. To this end, the frame 8 includes a plurality of protrusions 14 into which the screws 10 can be inserted.
As shown in FIG. 2, such a conventional PDP is provided with a set case 20 to enclose the PDP when it is produced. The set case 20 includes a filter glass 18 and a back cover 17. The filter glass 18 controls transmittivity of the light emitted from the display panel 2, while the back cover 17 protects the PDP from external impact.
In the conventional PDP, heat generated upon driving of the display panel 2 as well as vibration and resulting noise are transferred, via the double-faced tape 12, to the frame 8. In other words, the noise/vibration generated upon driving of the display panel 2 are caused, at least partly, by physical factors within the display panel 2 itself. More specifically, ions generated from the rear substrate 4 and the front substrate 6 are opposed with each other, having barrier ribs therebetween which, upon plasma discharge, are bombarded along with the front substrate 6. In this case, when the height of the barrier ribs is not uniform, causing a stepped coverage between the barrier ribs and the front substrate 6, vibration is generated between the stepped barrier ribs and the front substrate 6 by the collision force of the ions. Due to the vibration of the barrier ribs within the discharge cells and the front substrate 6, noise/vibration is generated throughout the entire display panel 2.
As described above, heat generated upon driving of the display panel 2 is discharged, via the double-faced tape 12, to the frame 8, whereas noise/vibration generated upon driving of the display panel 2 superposes with noise/vibration generated from electronic components mounted onto the printed circuit board 16. In other words, noise/vibration generated from the display panel 2 is easily propagated, via the double-faced, high-density tape 12, into the frame 8 to superpose with noise/vibration generated from the printed circuit board 16. As a result, rear noise/vibration of the PDP is greatly increased in comparison with noise/vibration generated from the printed circuit board 16 itself.